


Canción en Mi Corazón

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, Pirate AU, Romance, pirate!Aoba, siren!Clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear can't exactly name why he smiles at the sound of that voice, or why his chest feels full of jittery jellyfish at the sight of those dusky eyes.</p><p>OR</p><p>Why Clear really needs to work on NOT almost drowning his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canción en Mi Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I was going to be able to write for this au again, but I am and I totes have zero complaints about that. It's really short, but inspired by the new picture skillednaut drew of these two (http://pumpkinhearted.tumblr.com/post/98809493082/0-ahhhhhhh-wet-clearao-o-o)!! They've drawn so much more for the au, I'm so happy, come be happy with me people *sheds tears of bliss*
> 
> This takes place before "Canción de la Luna". Aoba and the crew have saved Clear and his brothers already, and accidentally meet again before parting ways once more. They start realizing they have feelings for the other, and meet for the third time in this fic. Enjoy. 
> 
> Spanish title again because frick you.

The jellyfish were so wondrous at night. Their color could be fully appreciated when caught in the light of day, but at night, their translucent bodies floated like phantoms in the moonbeams piercing the water. Clear watched one in fascination from inside the shipwreck he'd been exploring. If he stared hard enough, he could see the sway of its tentacles, the undulation of its hat.

Was it going home to its family? Was it lost? Clear watched the purposeful sway of the jellyfish and smiled. He swam up to the creature, lightly stroking the feather-thin hat with the pad of his finger so as not to disturb it too much.

"I should be getting home too, huh?" He looked up with a low whistle, the full moon distorting beautifully under the water. "It's already night. My brothers will be waiting for me too." He pet the jellyfish one last time and swam back toward his home.

Shipwrecks and debris of all kind littered the path, some that were the fault of hunts, others that were because of unexpected or large storms. A history that Clear didn't know anything apart laid in skeletons below him - every object from the human world fascinated him in one way or another. But nothing held his attention as much as the broken pieces of solid water that glimmered and shone under light.

Clear smiled to himself, holding his prize of the day around his wrist - it was some sort of ring of small, solid bubbles that fit perfectly around his wrist. He wondered if it was the "ice" he heard the northern sirens were surrounded by. Maybe he'd visit a mermaid and ask - they were a lot more curious creatures after all.

As Clear hummed a tune to himself, admiring the ring around his wrist, a shadow passed overhead. He stopped swimming, tail curling in protectively near him as he looked up, expecting something like a shark...

But it wasn't. The ominous shadow above him wasn't menacing at all. It was a shape Clear recognized - that of a human's ship.

He trilled, starting his swim home with renewed energy when the sound of something caught his attention. His ears were finally tuned to the sounds of the sea, but the water wasn't a thick barrier - he could still hear what when on above the surface. And just now, there was a voice on that ship Clear recognized.

A light feeling filled Clear's chest like millions of excited jellyfish were trapped inside him. _That voice! I know that voice! It's his!_ Too excited to control himself, Clear made to break the surface, but moved too fast. His body flipped out of the water like a breaching humpback, and he caught the glimpse of widened eyes the color of golden dusk before falling back under the small waves.

Ah. That was probably bad, wasn't it? Did anyone else see him? The worry was more of a reflection of the reprimands his brothers gave him when he traveled too far from their spot. Clear twirled around, and waited, just low enough to elude the lamp light on the ship.

Then he heard it. " _Hey, I'm going to check something out for a sec, guys. Stay the course though. Steady as she goes_."

There was a more overlapping chorus of agreement, although Clear could detect the question in several of the shipmates' voices. Clear dove deeper down and away from the ship, knowing he'd soon be followed.

As he waited, Clear rolled onto his back, staring up from the other side of the moon's reflection again. A smile was tugging on his lips, and his tail was wriggling excitedly and he didn't entirely understand why. He never even felt this way when he found a new place to explore or another treasure to take home. It wasn't the fact that he found a ship of humans - no, these ones he'd let go. He and his brothers owed them a debt, after all.

The reason he felt this way had to be because...

He saw a boat come near him. Clear turned himself over again and approached the tiny vessel. Unable to resist being playful, he tugged at one of the oars paddling through the water. There was a gasp, and Clear popped his head up to grin at the human looking down at him.

"Ah!" he said. He looked incredulous, unable to decide if he was more shocked or happy, judging by the smile that was threatening to tug his lips. "So it _was_ you. I knew I wasn't seeing things."

"Mas-- Aoba-san!" Clear said happily.

The human, Aoba, let out a small laugh, coming closer to the edge of the boat. "Hi, Clear. Long time no see."

That sound of laughter coupled with the smile on that face brought Clear a greater joy than he knew what to do with. Enthusiastic, he wrapped his arms around Aoba, the force strong enough to make them both fall back into the water with a splash.

"Waagh! C-Clear, what the hell?" Aoba flailed to gain his bearings again, his legs kicking under the water against Clear's tail. He wrapped his own arms around Clear, very much clinging to him for dear life from being startled.

Ducking his head, Clear remembered Aoba's significant lack of tail. "A-ah... I'm sorry for that! I got very excited just now and forgot you're not a siren, Aoba-san. Please forgive me for that." He hoped he hadn't scared Aoba too much. It was still difficult to make the boundaries between what was and wasn't okay for him to do. Dragging down Aoba like that, he wouldn't be surprised if Aoba accused him of trying to drown him.

Clear held Aoba securely, even though he was now keeping himself afloat just fine. Aoba looked at him and sighed, slicking back his wet bangs, the beauty of his eyes catching the moonlight just like the ice bubbles around Clear's wrist did. But the golden hue of them made them look more like the sun. Clear was sure he'd never seen such a beautiful human before.

A hand was running past his hair, tentatively racing the thin film of his ear fins. Clear blinked, flickering his ear and trying not to laugh. The expression Aoba got just then was full of wonder, as if he was taking in Clear's appearance as well.

"Ah," Aoba noticed Clear's reaction. "Sorry, I just..."

"It's fine, Aoba-san." Clear offered a smile, a sign of 'trust' for humans, as he knew. "You can touch them. I know it's different from you." Clear closed his mouth, suddenly _self-conscious_ about his sharp teeth, his fins and tail. Maybe Aoba didn't find his difference beautiful like Clear thought Aoba's were.

Aoba did touch them again, more delicately. Clear remained motionless save for the sway of his tail, sometimes brushing against Aoba's legs.

A humorous sigh left Aoba's lips. "You idiot," he said quietly, bringing his face close to Clear's. "You got me all wet."

Clear tried not to just sink himself into the water, that smile was that effective on him. "Sorry," he said again, the corner of his lips tugging up too. "I got too excited when I heard Aoba-san's voice."

Even in the darkness, Clear was able to make out Aoba's face turning the same color as his tail. "I...I'm happy I'm seeing you again, Clear. And..." He leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

 _Ah_. Clear was familiar with this human gesture. He returned it, and Aoba pulled back a second later.

"Aoba-san." Clear whispered his name. His own face was heating up and he wasn't sure how or why. "What was that called?"

Aoba looked startled at the question. "Y-you don't...? Ah, I guess you wouldn't. It's..." His cheeks darkened in their pink hue. "It's called a kiss."

"A kiss." Clear said it slowly, committing how his lips and tongue formed the word. It was certainly strange, but the gesture itself felt like it had a deep meaning. It wasn't unpleasant, and Clear wanted to do it again. His tail wriggled happily at the thought, the jellyfish filling his chest again. "Aoba-san!"

"Waagh!?" The rest of Aoba's exclamation was cut off by Clear meshing their lips together so enthusiastically they toppled over in the water. This was, of course, followed by Clear apologizing profusely again and Aoba sputtering out water in between their "kiss".

**Author's Note:**

> *bleeds for the au* 
> 
> I think I just might keep making little snippets of it, that sounds like a good idea yay/nay?


End file.
